Refusé au paradis
by Arashi-Ohno
Summary: Ohmiya. Un jeune homme vient de mourir. Il se retrouve devant les portes du paradis. Cependant à cause d'un manque de place, il doit retourner sur Terre et recommencer à vivre. Il a pour seul consigne que personne ne sache pour sa mort. Il croisera sur Terre la route d'une personne qui a connu beaucoup de malheur dans sa vie. Où les mèneras leur rencontre ?


L'histoire est un peu triste mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

_Refusé au paradis_

L'enterrement venait de se terminer. Il était monté au paradis. Il attendait devant la porte, il attendait son ouverture. Cependant une puissante voix grave résonna dans le corridor et lui dit :

-Tu devras retourner sur Terre le temps qu'une place se libère. Profite de tes derniers moments. Et personne ne doit savoir que tu es mort.

Sans plus de cérémonie et sans pouvoir poser ne serait-ce qu'une question, il fut projeté sur Terre.

Il avait toujours été un peu seul et dans son monde. Il était un simple employé de bureau un peu maladroit. Cela faisait 5 mois qu'il travaillait dans l'entreprise XXX, pourtant il était encore en train de se battre avec la machine à café. Après un petit moment, il réussit à en venir à bout et à apporter un café à son boss.

Il arriva dans le bureau du grand patron et vit un jeune homme qui parlait avec ce dernier. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ici. Ce fut leur première rencontre et certainement celle qu'ils ne pourront jamais oublier.

Une semaine venait de s'écouler, une semaine que Nino était arrivé. Il regardait sans cesse le jeune homme se débattre avec la machine à café, avec un regard amusé. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais il voulait en savoir plus sur cet homme. Il l'intriguait.

En quelques jours seulement, il avait réussi à récolter un certain nombre d'information : il s'appelait Ohno Satoshi, il avait 23 ans et il travaillait ici depuis 5 mois. Une gentille collègue lui avait donné de précieuses informations complémentaires : il était célibataire et vivait seul mais surtout, ce qui avait le plus choqué Nino, il était comme la boniche du grand patron. Après avoir su cela, Nino se mit à détester le grand patron. Maintenant qu'il le regardait plus sérieusement, il put juger de la véracité des dires de sa collègue. Il servait vraiment de boniche au grand patron !

Nino voulait lui parler, l'aider mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'approcher, il fut interrompu par le grand patron qui lui donnait du travail. Il ne pouvait faillir à sa tâche donc se remettait immédiatement au travail. De plus, il voulait absolument rester dans cette entreprise pour pouvoir voir cet homme mystérieux qu'était Ohno.

Un jour, ils se croisèrent dans l'ascenseur. Nino venait d'arriver et Ohno partait exécuter une autre tâche pour le patron. C'était le jour de chance de Nino ou peut-être le destin. Enfin, il pouvait parler avec l'homme qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits.

- Tu t'appelles Ohno ?

L'autre homme qui ne devait pas être souvent interpellé, ne répondit rien. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il s'enfuit, laissant Nino scotché sur place. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et la seule personne qui attirait sa curiosité et avec laquelle il voulait parler, l'avait fui. Que pouvait-il faire ? Peut-être avait-il été trop familier avec lui ?

Il a, à plusieurs occasions, pu croiser Ohno mais ce dernier le fuyait toujours. Cependant, un jour, il réussit à le coincer dans un coin à l'abri des regards, tenant fermement les poignets de son prisonnier au-dessus de sa tête. Ohno semblait complétement paniqué. Pour le calmer, il parlait doucement avec une voix très calme :

- Calme-toi, je ne te veux pas de mal. Je veux juste te connaître. Rien de plus.

Voyant que l'autre ne répondait pas, il enchaîna :

- Peux-tu au moins me dire ton nom ?

- Ohno... Ohno Satoshi.

Il prononça ses quelques mots en détournant son regard. Mais pour Nino il s'agissait d'une victoire. Il avait enfin réussi à faire parler Ohno et il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bonne voie.

- Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu pour cette entreprise ?

- 5 mois.

Toutes ces informations, il les connaissait mais il été heureux de les entendre de cette personne.

- Apportes-tu toujours le café au grand patron ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

Il regrettait d'avoir posé cette question au moment même où la dernière syllabe traversa ses lèvres, en voyant Ohno blanchir. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues rebondis, sur ce visage si parfait. Il ne réfléchit pas et prit aussitôt Ohno dans ses bras avec l'envie de le consoler. Ce dernier éclata en sanglot et se laissa tomber par terre soutenu par les bras de Nino. Il le sera très fort contre lui pour le rassurer mais également très délicatement comme s'il était une chose précieuse et fragile. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, dans un silence quasi divin. Après qu'Ohno se soit calmé, ils retournèrent tous les deux à leur poste sans piper mots. Ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Plus le temps passait, plus Nino s'attachait à Ohno. C'était aussi vrai dans l'autre sens, Ohno s'attachait de plus en plus à Nino. Ce dernier avait décidé de protéger l'homme qu'il aimait, car oui, il savait que ce sentiment était de l'amour mais il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer... Il le rendrait triste quand il disparaîtra mais il n'y pensa pas pour le moment. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau du big boss pour s'entretenir avec ce dernier sur le travail d'Ohno. Il ne pouvait plus le voir réduit à... « L'esclavage ».

Il croisa Ohno qui sortait de bureau,... en pleur ?

Il fut pris d'une violente colère contre ce patron qui l'avait fait pleurer et entra dans son bureau violemment sans même frapper.

-Il faut qu'on s'explique ! Hurla-t-il.

-Mon cher Ninomiya, je vous prie de me parler sur un autre ton. Je...

Ohno, alerté par le bruit qu'avait fait la porte, avait vite séché ses larmes et avait couru au bureau qu'il venait juste de quitter.

-Je suis désolé de vous interrompre. Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez quelque chose.

Nino venait de réaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il aurait pu se faire virer et faire virer Ohno, par la même occasion, si ce dernier n'était pas intervenu. Il s'inclina devant l'homme, qu'il détestait tant, et s'excusa :

-Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Le patron de l'entreprise regarda les deux jeunes hommes l'un après l'autre et s'exclama sur un ton impatient :

-Je te pardonne. Maintenant sort.

Nino s'exécuta mais sa colère ne s'était pas calmée. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si faible. C'était à lui de protéger Ohno et non pas l'inverse. Mais le pire était qu'il avait dû laisser Ohno seul face à son bourreau. Il se haïssait. Il haïssait cette tendance qu'il avait à vouloir tout dire et à critiquer, surtout quand ça touchait Ohno...

Il retourna au travail avec ses pensées noires.

Ohno était seul face à l'homme qui lui pourrissait la vie. Il avait peur mais il essayait de le cacher. Il ne voulait pas la montrer, surtout pas à lui, car il en était la cause.

Une minute s'était écoulée dans un silence divin. Le patron examinait sa proie. Celui-ci brisa finalement le silence et s'exclama :

-Il n'y a qu'une chose que je veux et tu le sais.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Je ne vais pas te forcer. Cependant je veux que tu restes éloigné de ce Ninomiya. Vous êtes beaucoup trop proche. Fait comme avant quand tu ne laissais personne t'approcher.

Il marqua une pause et s'approcha subtilement d'Ohno et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi.

-Je vais y aller.

Il s'inclina précipitamment et se dépêcha de quitter le bureau de son employeur. Encore une fois les larmes étaient montées à ses doux yeux chocolat. Il s'enfonça dans les couloirs, là où personne n'allait. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour affronter la vague de souvenir qui remontait en lui.

La journée venait de se terminer et il ne l'avait pas croisé une seule fois. Il pensa alors qu'Ohno était rentré chez lui. Il s'en voulait tant de ne pas avoir réussi à le protéger. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarquées qu'il n'avait pas pris le bon chemin. Il se retrouva très vite en face d'une petite porte métallique qui était entrouverte. Il décida de faire une rapide visite des locaux car il n'en avait pas encore eu le temps - il avait été bien trop occupé à faire des recherches sur son mystérieux collègue - . Il déboucha sur un petit escalier qui devait certainement mener au toit car il travaillait au dernier étage du bâtiment.

Pousser par la curiosité, il monta et ouvrit la lourde porte qui le séparait de l'air pur. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit la personne, qu'il recherchait, accouder à la rambarde. Il s'approcha de lui doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il ne semblait pas avoir senti sa présence car il ne bougeait pas et avait toujours le regard perdu dans le vague. Nino parla, pour signaler sa présence, d'une voix très calme :

-Tu vas bien ?

L'autre se retourna brusquement pour apercevoir Nino.

-Ni... Nino ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Mais ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question. Ironisa-t-il.

Au lieu de répondre à la question, Ohno voulu partir mais fut retenu par Nino qui s'attendait, il ne savait pourquoi, à ce genre de réaction de la part de la personne qu'il aimait. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était avec lui et qu'il ne le laisserait jamais seul, il le sera fort contre lui. Il voulait faire passer tous ses sentiments à travers cette étreinte.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Insista Nino.

Ohno posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Nino et rapprocha davantage son corps du sien pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de l'étreinte protectrice de son vis-à-vis.

-Je n'en peux plus. Finit-il par dire sur un ton douloureux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? S'énerva Nino.

-Rien. Le rassura Ohno. Il m'a promis que jamais il ne me forcerait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Ohno se rapprocha encore plus de Nino, à tel point que leurs corps pouvaient sembler lier.

C'était la première fois qu'il allait parler de son passé. Il prit une profonde inspiration et replongea sa tête dans l'épaule de Nino pour se donner du courage. Il était si proche de Nino que ses mots ressemblaient à des murmures.

-J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais encore jeune. Depuis je vis avec mes grands-parents. Mais i mois, cet homme m'a proposé un travail, à moi qui n'avait jamais fait que des petits boulots et qui n'avait jamais pu finir mes études faute d'argent, j'ai bien sûr accepté. C'était une véritable chance de pouvoir avoir un travail fixe. Mais dès les premiers instants, il s'est mis à me traiter comme ça pour monter que je lui « appartenais ». Il ne veut pas que j'ai de relation, même professionnelle, avec les autres. Il détruira tout. Tu es le seul à savoir tout ça en dehors de cet homme.

Nino était heureux, heureux que son Ohno lui ai dit tout cela. Il était le seul à savoir et cela prouvait qu'Ohno avait confiance en lui. Il trouva son histoire très triste et vraiment horrible, mais un détail le chiffonna.

-Tu ne lui appartiens pas ! S'insurgea-t-il.

-C'est compliqué. Explique Ohno. Pour faire simple, je suis lié à lui par un contrat que je ne peux briser.

-Mais...

-Ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Le coupa-t-il.

Ohno avait relevé brusquement la tête pour lui dire cette phrase. Voyant cette réaction peu habituelle pour cet homme qui semblait toujours endormi, il n'insista pas. Il ne voulait pas perdre la confiance, fraichement acquise, d'Ohno. Il s'assura que ce dernier aille bien avant de le laisser car il se faisait tard et ils devaient penser à renter. Après qu'il fut sûr qu'Ohno soit capable de renter, sans faire de bêtise, il le laissa et chacun parti de son côté.

Une semaine venait de s'écouler. Le patron jubilait. Il avait la main mise sur Ohno. Ce dernier avait fait comme il le lui avait dit. Il avait arrêté de fréquenter Nino, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Quand il ne pouvait le voir, Ohno et Nino étaient très proche. Peu de temps s'était écoulé mais ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés, à tel point qu'ils ne pouvaient plus imaginer leur vie l'un sans l'autre.

Nino était vraiment heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec Ohno ; temps qui lui était limité. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous chez lui. Nino savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Ohno et il avait la ferme intention de lui faire part de ses sentiments. C'est avec un esprit combattif et remonté qu'il commença à préparer le dîner.

Ohno, quant à lui, était heureux d'avoir rencontré Nino. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'un signe du destin. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré sa vie était un peu moins triste. Quand il était avec lui, il avait l'impression que le monde retrouvait ses couleurs. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui.

Nino était de plus en plus nerveux. Comment allait-il se déclarer et comment réagirait Ohno ? Le rejetterait-il ? L'accepterait-il ? Le bruit strident de la sonnette résonna et le sortit de ses pensées. Il était arrivé. Nino s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte. Il était si heureux de le voir que pendant quelques secondes il oublia ce pourquoi il l'avait invité. Il le fit pénétrer dans le salon et lui demanda de l'excuser quelques minutes, le temps qu'il termine la préparation du repas. Ohno s'installa, sur ordre de Nino avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, sur le canapé et attendit patiemment le retour de son hôte. Quand celui-ci eu fini sa préparation, ils passèrent immédiatement à table. Ils mangèrent dans un silence quasi religieux, les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre provenaient des couverts. Nino malgré son envie ne s'était pas décidé à briser le silence qui s'était instauré depuis trop longtemps, selon lui, dans la pièce. Il réfléchissait à comment faire sa déclaration, tandis qu'Ohno se complaisait dans ce silence mais se demander tout de même ce qui arrivait à Nino. La soirée continua devant un film car Nino n'était toujours pas décidé à parler. Après le film, il décida que le moment était venu. Il allait tout lui dire.

Il se retourna vivement et prit Ohno dans ses bras. Ohno avait été étonné de la soudaineté du geste de Nino mais se laissa aller dans ses bras. Ce qui simplifia beaucoup la tâche de Nino. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et tout en bégayant dit :

-Je... Je t'aime.

Il lui avait directement dit ces mots car il ne savait pas s'il aurait eu le courage de s'éterniser dans un long discours. De plus, il préférait être direct plutôt que de tourner pendant des heures autour du pot. Ce qu'il l'inquiétait maintenant était la réaction d'Ohno. Il ne l'avait pas encore lâché et le serrait très fort contre lui pour que ce qu'il avait déclaré quelque instant auparavant se ressente également dans ses gestes.

Ohno était perdu dans les bras de Nino. Il voulait juste rester dans cette position. Il avait été si surpris par sa déclaration mais était si heureux car il ressentait la même chose pour lui. Il ne savait cependant pas trop comment lui répondre.

Le silence d'Ohno inquiéta énormément Nino. Il pensa, légitimement, que le silence de l'homme se trouvant toujours dans ses bras, était un refus. Et cela l'attrista au plus haut point. Il sentait que les larmes commençaient à monter à ses yeux.

Ohno prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à répondre, après plusieurs minutes de lourd silence :

-Moi aussi. Je t'aime.

Nino releva soudain la tête et fixa son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Avait-il bien entendu ?

-Tu... Tu m'aimes ?

Ohno se contente acquiescer et ils passèrent ensemble la plus belle soirée de leur, jusque-là, triste existence.

Quand Nino se réveilla le lendemain matin, Ohno était déjà parti. C'est vrai qu'il commençait plus tôt que lui. Il commença à se préparer pour aller au boulot et entendit une voix forte, la même qu'il avait entendu devant les portes du paradis, résonner :

-Ninomiya Kazunari, votre temps sur Terre est fini. Profitez de votre dernier jour. Ce soir à minuit, les portes du paradis s'ouvriront pour vous.

Après cette annonce pour le moins frappante, le silence revint, un silence pesant. Nino avait, depuis sa rencontre avec Ohno, oublié ce détail : il était déjà mort. Il ne pourrait jamais le protéger ni le rendre heureux. Tout ce qu'il allait gagner était qu'il allait le rendre malheureux. Cette cruelle réalité le fit suffoquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il savait pourtant qu'Ohno n'avait pas une vie facile. Il savait qu'il était le seul avec qui Ohno parlait et le seul à avoir sa confiance. Il allait tout briser. Pourquoi, pourquoi l'avoir rappelé maintenant ? N'avait-il pas le droit de goûter au bonheur ? Qu'adviendrait-il de Ohno ? Que ferrait-il quand il apprendra que jamais ils ne pourraient se revoir ? Comment allait-il lui annoncer ? C'est avec l'esprit embrumé par toutes ces questions que Nino partit travailler.

Il n'avait cessé de réfléchir sur le chemin. Comment allait-il lui annoncer sans le blesser ? C'était impossible ! Peu de temps était passé mais de profonds sentiments et beaucoup de confiance s'étaient installés entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Il arriva vite, trop vite à son goût, au dernier étage et croisa Ohno, encore en train de se battre avec la machine à café, ce qui le sortit pendant quelques secondes de ces noires pensées. Peut-être devrait-il lui apprendre comment fonctionner cette machine ? Juste pouvoir voir son amant le rendait heureux et lui permettait de tout oublier.

La journée de travail s'acheva vite et Nino n'avait pas une seule fois pensé qu'il devait quitter son Ohno, pour toujours, ce soir. Il vit Ohno qui commençait à préparer ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui et à ce moment-là, la réalité s'offrit à lui. Il allait le quitter, jamais il ne le reverrait. Il le vit partir et se dépêcha de le rattraper et de lui donner rendez-vous chez lui ce soir.

Ohno était vraiment très heureux de pouvoir passer la soirée avec son nouvel amant. Il rentra donc chez lui avec un grand sourire et était impatient que le soir arrive, tandis que Nino culpabilisait devant l'air réjouit de son compagnon. Il allait lui briser le cœur et même plus... Que lui avait-il pris de se déclarer à Ohno ? Etait-ce une punition du ciel pour le faire revenir à la réalité ? Il était mort. Il n'avait plus le droit au bonheur, que seuls les vivants peuvent goûter. Et dans son malheur, il allait entrainer l'homme qu'il aimait.

Laissant de côté ces sombres pensées pendant un moment, il alla chercher la lettre qu'il avait rédigée dès son premier jour. Il savait à ce moment-là qu'il ne pourrait jamais rester dans cette entreprise, dans ce monde. Il avait encore l'esprit clair à cette époque mais sa rencontre avec Ohno avait fait voler en éclat tous ces beaux principes. Il prit sa lettre de démission et se dirigea vers le bureau du grand patron.

Il toqua et entra quand son très cher employeur lui en donna l'autorisation. Ce dernier en voyant entrer Nino, fit une mine triste qui n'échappais pas à la raison de cet air. Lui non plus n'était pas particulièrement heureux de le voir mais il ne le montrait pas. Il tendit la lettre, qu'il tenait dans les mains, à son boss, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire en voyant le mot « démission ». Nino pensa alors qu'il était certainement la personne la plus détestable qui lui est été donné de croiser. Il le haïssait. Le pire était qu'il allait laisser Ohno seul avec ce type. Le patron rompit le silence fraichement installé dans le petit bureau et dit d'une voix fort enjoué :

-Très bien, votre lettre est acceptée mais c'est tout de même triste que vous nous quittiez si vite. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous retenir si vous avez trouvé mieux ailleur même si je suis très attristé par votre décision. Quand souhaitez-vous partir ?

-Dès aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi si tôt ?

Nino était vraiment en colère mais réussi tant bien que mal à se contenir. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, lui balancer son poing en pleine face. Cet homme tenait un discours qui se voulait plutôt triste avec un grand sourire.

-Pour des raisons personnelles. Ce contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il s'inclina dès qu'il eut fini de prononcer sa phrase et dit toutes les formules de politesse avec beaucoup de dégoût. Mais il voulait monter à cet homme que lui au moins était professionnel.

-Merci de m'avoir permis de travailler ici même si ce fut court.

Il s'éclipsa après avoir prononcé un dernier au revoir et avoir fait une dernière courbette.

Il rangea les quelques affaires qui trainaient, sur son bureau, dans un carton et dit brièvement au revoir à tous ces collègues. Ils s'échangèrent des formules de politesse qui firent perdre beaucoup, de son précieux temps, à Nino. La seule personne à laquelle il pouvait penser était Ohno. Quand il eut fini de faire le tour du service, il se précipita sur ses affaires et partit. Il avait bien conscience que ça ne se faisait pas, que tous désirait sortir boire un verre pour une fête d'adieu improvisé. Mais il avait décliné toutes les offres de ses collègues ne se préoccupant que d'une chose, la dernière chose qu'il lui restait à faire avant de partir : dire adieu à Ohno. C'était certainement la chose la plus dur qu'il n'ait jamais faite.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer et de se préparer. Au moment même où il déposa le dernier couvert sur la table, le cri strident de la sonnette retentit. Il se précipita vers la porte pour ouvrir à l'élu de son cœur. Il avait un sourire radieux, ce qui fit culpabiliser Nino mais il ne le laissa pas paraître. Ohno entra, ils s'échangèrent quelques mots et passèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, à table. C'est qu'il se faisait déjà tard ! Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Nino n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de lui annoncer son départ. Il ne voulait revoir ce visage qu'avait Ohno la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il le ferait certainement plus tard, dans la soirée...

Soirée qui avançait tranquillement devant un petit film. Nino était assis dans le canapé et Ohno était à ses côtés, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de son amour. Ils semblaient dans un autre monde, perdus dans leur petite bulle, - que viendrais éclater la dure réalité - . Ils étaient heureux de simplement se sentir l'un contre l'autre, se réchauffant mutuellement.

Le film se finit. Cela sembla à Nino le moment opportun pour annoncer la triste nouvelle. Il se retourna doucement vers Ohno, comme si il cherchait à repousser le plus possible l'instant fatidique. C'était sans compter sur Ohno qui s'était endormi. Il dormait si profondément et si paisiblement que Nino n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. Il se retira alors délicatement du canapé tout en prenant soin d'installer confortablement son amant tout en évitant de le réveiller. Levant la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec la monstrueuse pendule qui lui indiquait que son temps arrivait à son terme. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant de quitter à jamais l'amour de sa vie. Il voulait passer sa dernière heure avec Ohno, enlacés, mais ne voulait et n'était toujours pas décidé à sortir Ohno de ses songes. Il décida de lui laisser une lettre, ce fut sa dernière option. Il lui expliqua les raisons de son départ alors qu'un torrent de larme, qu'il essayait désespérément de calmer, couler le long de ses joues. Quand il eut fini d'écrire sa lettre et qu'il se fut calmé, il déposa cette dernière sur la table basse ce trouvant juste devant le canapé pour être sûr que son homme ne la manquerait pas. Puis il se mit à genou, observant le visage adorable, avec ses petites joues rebondis, de son Ohno. Il semblait heureux et paisible alors que Nino avait le cœur brisé. L'heure fatidique arriva, les douze coups de minuit résonnèrent et Nino disparu, dans une lumière éblouissante de pureté. Avant que tout ne se finissant, dans un souffle, il put prononcer ses dernières paroles, ses plus sincères sentiments. On put entendre un « je t'aime » murmuré. Malheureusement, la personne, à qui ses mots étaient destinés, était encore plongée dans un profond sommeil et ne put donc pas les entendre.

Le lendemain matin, Ohno n'entendit aucun bruit, il se rendit enfin compte de l'absence de Nino même si il en ignorait la raison. Il se mit à chercher désespérément son amant dans l'appartement, dont il avait déjà fait le tour deux fois. Il criait le nom de son amour ne se souciant de rien. Après de longue minute de recherche inutile, il s'assit dépité sur le canapé et aperçut la lettre sur la petite table basse, lettre qui lui était adressé. Il se jeta dessus reconnaissant l'écriture de Nino. Il s'empara de la lettre mais tout à coup il ressentit la crainte d'ouvrir cette lettre et d'en connaître le contenu. Il ouvrit doucement l'enveloppe, ses doigts tremblaient. Il avait peur de la lire. Et si Nino l'avait abandonné ? A cette idée des larmes commencèrent à s'échapper de ses yeux et ruisselèrent le long de ses joues rebondies. Il les sécha et sortit la lettre de son enveloppe et la déplia. Il ferma quelques instants les yeux afin de reprendre du courage. Mais la peur était trop forte et l'heure avançait. Il posa la lettre sur la table, sans y avoir jeté un coup d'œil, et partir se préparer pour aller au travail, où il espérait voir Nino. Avant de quitter l'appartement, il enfouit la lettre dans sa poche. Durant la journée, il essayerait de rassembler tout son courage pour enfin lire cette lettre que son amant lui avait adressé.

Dès son arrivée à l'agence, Ohno remarqua le sourire de son patron mais surtout le bureau vide de Nino. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !? Une seule conclusion lui vint à l'esprit : Nino l'avait abandonné.

Son patron lui donna comme chaque jour une multitude de tâche à accomplir. Ohno était plongé dans de sombres idées mais se mit rapidement au travail. Pour une fois, il voulut le remercier de le noyer sous toutes ces tâches. Il pouvait tout oublier pendant qu'il travaillait.

La journée était déjà bien entamée. Ohno se permit de prendre une petite pause après tant d'heure à courir dans tous les sens. Il se dirigea vers son endroit favori : le toit. Il avait finalement rassemblé assez de courage pour lire la lettre. Il passa la petite porte métallique après avoir monté le petit escalier sombre et s'assit à même le sol près de la rambarde. Il ne voulait, et surtout ne pouvait, pas croire que Nino l'avait abandonné. Il voulait connaître la vérité même si elle lui faisait très peur. Il sortit doucement, en prenant une grande inspiration, la lettre de sa poche et il commença à la lire.

_Mon cher Ohno,_

_Je suis tellement désolé mais je ne peux rester avec toi. Crois-moi que si j'avais eu le choix, je serais resté à tes côtés. Malheureusement, ce choix on ne me l'a pas laissé, on me la imposé. C'est une longue histoire... et je n'ai jamais eu la chance de t'en parler. Enfin ce n'est peut-être qu'une excuse pour cacher ma lâcheté. Si tu avais su la vérité, serais-tu resté, même si ce fut court, à mes côtes ? Hier soir, j'aurais dû tout te dire mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Tu semblais si heureux et je l'étais aussi. Je ne voulais pas briser ce dernier moment de bonheur, je voulais juste le savourer. Quel égoïste je fais. Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre dernier moment avec des adieux. Mais je pense que tu as le droit à des explications. J'espère pouvoir te les apporter à travers cette lettre._

_La première chose qu'il faut que tu saches et la plus importante est que je suis mort. Je l'étais avant de te rencontrer. Mais je ne sais pour quel raison, j'ai été renvoyé sur Terre. Il me semble qu'Il a parlé d'un manque de place au paradis. Ce qui me semble improbable..._

_C'est à ce moment que j'ai fait ta connaissance alors que je m'étais promis de ne plus avoir d'accroche dans ce monde, dans lequel, je ne devais plus exister. Mais tu m'as tellement intrigué que toutes mes belles résolutions sont parties en fumée. J'ai été si heureux la première fois que tu m'as parlée même si je t'y ai un peu forcé, pour ça aussi je m'excuse. Je voulais tant entendre ta voix mais avant tu ne faisais que me fuir._

_J'ai passé avec toi les plus beaux moments de ma vie, si je peux appeler ça ainsi. Même si ces instants furent très courts. Je n'ai qu'un regret, c'est de ne pas t'avoir connu avant et peut-être aussi de ne pas avoir pu casser la figure de notre fichu patron._

_Je sais que mon histoire semble très improbable et irréelle mais ce n'est pourtant que la vérité. J'espère que tu pourras me croire, croire en mes mots._

_Je n'ai qu'un souhait : te voir heureux. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes le sourire que tu arborais quand nous étions seuls tous les deux. J'espère que tu pourras trouver quelqu'un de bien qui te rendras heureux même si l'idée de te voir dans les bras d'un ou d'une autre me répugne._

_La vie est quelque chose d'inestimable alors vis. Honnêtement, au moment où j'écris cette lettre, j'ai peur. Peur que quand tu la liras et que tu découvriras la vérité, tu ne fasses une bêtise. Je sais que tu as un passé difficile et que le présent n'est pas __beaucoup mieux. Mais je pense que notre rencontre avait pour but de te montrer que des lendemains remplis de couleur sont possibles, tout du moins c'est ce que je veux croire._

_Une dernière chose, TRES IMPORTANTE : tu n'appartiens à personne et surtout pas à ce type. Je ne sais rien sur le lien qui t'unit à lui et je n'en ai rien à faire. Je pense que le mieux pour toi serait de t'en aller loin, très loin, de ce monstre._

_J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner mon amour. J'ai passé avec toi des moments merveilleux et mes sentiments sont sincères. Je ne cesserais jamais de veiller sur toi. Vis heureux._

_Ton Nino._

Ohno ne pouvait arrêter ses larmes. Nino ne l'avait donc pas abandonné. Il était tellement soulagé. Nino avait raison, sans lui, il aurait certainement voulu mourir mais il prit la demande de son amour comme sa dernière volonté et décida de vivre. Mais il allait tout recommencer à zéro.

Un mois venait de s'écouler. Ohno vivait désormais à la campagne, la ville ne l'intéressait plus. Il avait quitté l'entreprise, il y avait de cela environ trois semaines. A son arrivée, il s'était mis à la pêche et il adorait ça. Il passait des journées entières près de l'étang situé à proximité du village dans lequel il avait emménagé. Il avait également eu le temps de rencontrer les gens du village qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert. Ça le changeait énormément de la ville. Les gens étaient si accueillants et ne se formalisaient pas des petits détails. Ça ne les dérangeaient nullement qu'Ohno ne parle que très rarement. Ohno s'entendait avec tout le monde mais plus particulièrement avec Sakurai Sho. Sho était très intelligent et aurait pu entrer dans une grande école de Tokyo mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Cela avait surpris tout le monde dans le village. En fait il y avait une raison à ce choix. Sa raison était que son petit-frère Aiba ne voulait pas quitter le village. Il aimait la nature et les animaux. Mais Aiba n'avait jamais réussi à dire à son grand-frère qu'il n'aimait pas que les animaux. Aiba ne voulais pas quitter le village car il voulait rester au côté de Jun. Mais ça c'était son secret, leur secret et personne ne le savait dans le village.

Sho était aujourd'hui si reconnaissant envers Aiba. S'il était parti à Tokyo, il n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer Ohno. Sho était tombé amoureux de lui au premier regard. Ça faisait un mois qu'il se demandait comment demander à Ohno de sortir avec lui. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché mais Ohno ne le voyait que comme un ami, Sho en voulait plus. Mais il avait peur. Cependant aujourd'hui il s'était enfin décidé à demander à Ohno de sortir avec lui.

Sho le trouva comme d'habitude dans un petit coin reculé du village. Ohno avait la tête dans les nuages. Sho s'approcha doucement de l'homme qu'il aimait et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce qui fit sursauter Ohno qui n'avait pas du tout senti sa présence.

-Je peux te parler ? Demanda Sho anxieux.

Ohno se contenta de hocher la tête positivement avec son air ailleurs.

-En fait... comment dire... Je...

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence quasi divin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Ohno.

-Je... Je...

Ohno le fixais, attendant ce que son ami voulait lui dire, ce qui perturba beaucoup Sho. Il avait toujours eu du mal à dire ses sentiments mais il voulait être courageux aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas perdre Ohno. Sho était sûr que cet homme était fait pour lui. Sho prit une grande inspiration et dit dans un souffle :

-Je t'aime. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Ohno fut surpris par cette déclaration. Cela lui fit remonter ses souvenirs enfouis. Il se retint de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas que Sho se sente mal à l'aise. Il était si heureux depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. C'était, en partie, grâce à Sho qu'il se sentait en paix maintenant. Mais il le voyait comme ami. Serait-il capable de le voir autrement ? Serait-il capable de lui faire une place dans son cœur ? Il l'ignorait. Nino avait pris avec lui son cœur. Ohno était plongé dans ses réflexions depuis plusieurs minutes et Sho attendait la réponse de son amour avec anxiété. Ohno aurait voulu accepter la demande de Sho mais il pensait encore tellement à Nino. Ohno se décida tout de même à briser le silence et raconta son passé à Sho. Il lui raconta tout. De son travail auprès de son horrible patron jusqu'à sa relation avec Nino. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir et il voulait que Sho sache qu'il ne pourrait jamais habiter tout son cœur car Nino y aurait toujours sa place.

Depuis ce jour-là, Sho et Ohno sortaient ensemble et vivaient heureux ensemble. Sho savait que Nino aurait toujours sa place dans le cœur de son amant mais cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Il acceptait ce fait et voulait même remercier ce Nino. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait rencontré Ohno. Et c'était également grâce à lui qu'Ohno pouvait sourire aujourd'hui. Il était prêt à tout accepter d'Ohno.

Quant à Nino, il veillait sur son amour de là où il était et fut soulagé de le voir heureux même dans les bras d'un autre homme que lui. Il savait qu'il avait encore une place dans le cœur d'Ohno.


End file.
